


Obsession - A Spideypool Mix

by heldeth



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Fanmix, M/M, My First Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heldeth/pseuds/heldeth
Summary: A small fanmix expressing obsession through either Peter or Wade's point of view.





	Obsession - A Spideypool Mix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).



Title -- Artist

1\. I've been thinking-- Handsome Boy Modeling School

2\. One Way Or Another-- Until the Ribbon Breaks

3\. BITE-- Troy Sivan

4\. Possession-- Sarah McLachlan

5\. Animal-- Maroon 5

6.Talking Body-- Twenty-one Two

7\. #1 Crush-- Garbage

8\. Super Psycho Love-- Simon Curtis

9\. Bleeding Love-- Leona Lewis

10\. The Devil's Backbone-- The Civil Wars

11\. Love Lockdown-- Kanye West

12\. Disturbia -- Rihanna

If you have Spotify you can listen to it [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/heldeth/playlist/51Kt6OGc7DGsMrrgRncpuZ). 

Youtube playlist [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLh8SZz2_etLY86_wyHM5PP_HPItA5yqh2).


End file.
